


Pillow Talk With Havoc: Post Show: Tia Cullen

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tia and Gigi get cozy.RP Fic.





	Pillow Talk With Havoc: Post Show: Tia Cullen

Once the red light went out on the camera Gigi had kissed Tia's lips fully. Tia had murred and kissed her back. Gigi murred.

"Mmmmmm... tell me Tia. Is your reputation all that...or is it exaggeration?"

"Try me and find out."

Gigi murred at this and deepened the kiss. Tia giggled and pulled her closer, stroking a hand down over her body. Gigi mewed at this.

"Mmm, like that, don't you?"

Tia teased, moving to suckle slightly on Gigi's breasts.

"Oh....my.... god.... yes!"

Gigi murred wantonly. 

"More?"

"Yes, yes."

"Magic word?"

"Please."

"Good Girl."

Tia teased, moving to suckle on her breasts even as she moved to tease her clit. Gigi gasped loudly at this. Tia smiled and soon pushed inwards. Gigi mewed loudly. Tia soon set a rough and somewhat fast pace. Gigi mewled and began scraping her fingernails down Tia's back. Tia soon sped up. 

"Oh gods you're amazing..."

"I told you as much."

Tia teased, speeding up further. Gigi mewed even louder.

"Do you do this to all the girls?"

She gasped.

"What about the boys?"

"Most and yes... most times."

"What do you mean most times?"

"Depends how shy the girl is... or the boy."

"Such a sweet girl."

Tia smirked and sped up again. 

"Yes you are." 

Gigi murred.

"I meant you..."

"I know baby."

Tia laughed, moving to speed up further. Gigi mewled and came apart at this.


End file.
